Split Souls
by AriallaZarinth
Summary: Queen Serenity gave her life to send the children of the Moon Kingdom forward, but she never envisioned that 2 of the souls would split. Sailor Moon is not the Princess...but both are the queen's only child. *incomplete*
1. A Warrior of the Moon

Slightly A/U, but parallels the true storyline; the general timeline is the same, except it starts in 2003 instead of 1992 because I wanted to have exact dates & it's easier for lazy me to use this year's calendar. Even though it's set in Japan, US grades are used (1-5 is elementary, 6-8 is jr high, and 9-12 is high school). Normal disclaimers apply.   
Title: Split Souls  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
Chapter One: A Warrior of the Moon  
Email: crystalstarr89@yahoo.com  
$$Prologue:  
*Silver Millennium, night of the Fall, after the Massacre*$$  
  
Luna and Artemis wept with their queen as Serenity drew the Moon Wand from her stained robes. The purple haired counselor placed one shaking hand on Serenity's wrist, silently pleading against the sacrifice. The tall white-haired man stood in silence, ready to protect his love and his royal, tears rolling freely down his face. He tensed as running footsteps resounded in the hall leading to the Prayer Room where the Queen knelt to perform her magic, his sweat-slicked hands gripping the pommel of his only ceremonial blade. Naru, the princess' handmaiden, rushed into the chamber, apologies tripping one over another. Her Terran counterpart, Endymion's manservant, followed in her shadow.  
  
"Naru, Motoki, you mustn't be here!" Serenity whispered, "It is over; we are finished."  
"If you please, my Queen, we just wanted to find the Princess and the Prince." Naru ventured.  
"They are on that balcony, there." Luna moaned, voice cracking, eyes still begging for reconsideration.  
"Stay away, children. It is time." But the pair heeded not, even as Serenity uttered the words of sealing and transport they ran to the balcony.  
  
Endymion was sprawled on his back, the flesh of his stomach gaping, warm entrails oozing onto the marble floor. Motoki stumbled blankly to his liege, kneeling to run his fingers over the symbol of Earth that began to burn on the prince's forehead.  
Serenity was doubled over, one hand in Endymion's, the other still wrapped white-knuckled on the hilt of her lover's blade, the sword that she had driven through her heart. The magically wrought steel protruded through her back, puddles of blood in her lap, ivory silk settling into a salty sticky crimson. Naru cradled the princess's head, her lips brushing the moon on the corpse's brow.  
  
A great flash, and the queen wept alone, breathing her last.  
$$Chapter One: A Warrior of the Moon  
*Mid to Late March, Negaverse Throne Room*$$  
  
"My Generals," the occupant of the throne addressed the four men who knelt before her, "our Master decrees it is time to strike once more. We have all been awakened to conquer the Earth." A half-truth, if there could be such a thing. Tattered memories and a too-weak Master left them almost clueless. "General Jadeite, you have won first duty. Overtake this Tokyo. Now."  
"With pleasure, my Queen." The man that replied stood, bowed, and exited the chamber.  
  
His green eyes held chilled sparks; sandy hair managed to give him a youthful appearance much to his dismay. His grey general's uniform went unadorned.  
  
$$--break--  
*3/10/03, Azabu Juuban, Juuban Jr. High, Sakurada Haruna's 8th Grade Class*$$  
  
"Sakurada-san?" The school secretary's voice crackled through the PA system, interrupting the English lesson. "You have a phone call on line two."  
"Class, stay quiet while I'm gone." Haruna said quickly, walking out of the room with a flip of her wavy reddish-brown hair.  
  
The momentary silence as the door clicked shut was broken by Tsukino Usagi's gleeful: "Breakfast!" As she dug a small pack of rice cakes out of her desk, the boy behind Usagi tweaked the long golden plait she always wore her hair in.  
"Why don't you change your hair style, Usagi-san?"  
"I don't know anything else to do with it." She replied between mouthfuls.  
"Can I style it, Usagi-chan?" Osaka Naru asked shyly; she had just become friends with the other girl recently and was still surprised by her ever-cheerful attitude.  
"If you wanna..." Usagi's food disappeared back into her desk. She slid her chair next to Naru's as she undid the braid.  
  
As the two girls chatted, Naru automatically began to tie Usagi's hair into two complex buns, a part of her mind wondering why this felt so familiar.  
  
$$--break--  
*3/10/03, Azabu Juuban, Crown Arcade*$$  
  
"So, Rika was wondering if you and Keiko-san would be joining us Friday night?" Furuhata Motoki grinned.  
"Iie, Motoki-kun. Keiko-san is boring; why would I want to date her?" Chiba Mamoru replied flippantly as the arcade doors jingled, alerting Motoki to a new customer.  
  
Mamoru had to repress a smile as a certain angel skipped up to the counter. Her sunny locks were in two buns on either side of her head, twin streamers of hair falling to almost her ankles.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Usagi-chan, what can I get for you?"  
"Konnichiwa, Motoki-kun." Usagi batted her eyelashes, hopping onto a barstool. "Double chocolate shake, please!"  
"Well, well, come to beat the Sailor V game senseless again, Odango Atama?" Mamoru drawled lazily, hiding his smile at her flushed face in his coffee mug.  
"Oh it's you again! Why can't you just leave me alone, baka?! Don't you have anything better to do?" Usagi complained. "Honestly, 'toki-kun, how can you /stand/ him?"  
"Just drink your shake, Odango, and let the rest of us enjoy some peace." Mamoru snapped irritably.  
"Hey! My name is Usagi! Oo--sah--gee!"  
"I'm gone, Motoki-kun. It sickens me to watch this little girl whine and stuff herself." He walked out the door seconds before Usagi started bawling.  
  
$$--break--  
*10/21/03, streets of Azabu Juuban*$$  
  
An irate blonde plowed her way through the sidewalks.  
^How dare she? How dare she humiliate me like that?! Just like Mizuno Ami, to have the prefect answer to a problem I sweated over last night and today in class! The way she says the answer in that calm, assured voice of hers, like she was saying two plus two equal...^  
  
"Oof!" Tsukino Usagi slammed head-on into someone very hard and warm, sending them both sprawling. "I'm so so sooo sorry," Usagi spluttered.  
"It would be the arcade klutz, Odango Atama?" The lazy drawl infuriated and melted her at the same time.  
"Oooh why did I have to run into the biggest jerk in the world today of all days?! I hate you, Mamoru-baka!"  
And thus the skirmishes of Tsukino Usagi and Chiba Mamoru broadened from the Crown Arcade to the outside world.  
  
$$--break--  
*10/21/03, Azabu Juuban, outside a private Residence*$$  
  
Luna's memories stirred and tumbled through the mind of the now-feline adviser. Only one thing was completely clear: find a senshi of the Moon. The brooch used to give the warrior access to her powers lay in the cat's sub-space pocket. She had found this moon warrior. Today, the slumbering lunar powers would be awakened.  
  
The small black cat with its curious gold crescent hopped nimbly into a teenage girl's window.  
  
"Excuse me," Luna spoke softly, startling the girl out of her daydream.  
"Oh what a cute kitty!" She cooed. "Now how did you get in here?" She shook her head, trickling laughter, short red hair bobbing energetically.  
"Naru-san!" Luna barked sternly, willing her courage and duty to last long enough to get this girl to listen before her own doubts of whether or not Naru was 'the one' began to show. Naru stared at the cat a moment, astonished, before bursting into hysterical laughter.  
"Oh, wow, I must be dreaming. Cats don't talk."  
"Not most felines, no. But, Naru-san, this is not the point. You are the one I have been looking for; you will help us on our Great Quest. You are the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon!" ^Please, listen! Oh, Selene, let me be right!^  
"Eh, heh, heh, ha. This is a dream. A dream. Talking cat, gotta be a dream. You're sooo kawaii! I think Mama would let me keep you."   
"Here, Naru-san, I've got a present for you." Luna pushed the brooch forward enticingly.  
"For me?! Oh it's so pretty! I wanna wear it everyday to school!" Naru squealed, picking up the bauble. She untied the bow on her school uniform, letting the red ribbons flutter freely. As she tried to thread the brooch onto one of the strips of fabric, she asked offhand: "So, what's your name, kitty? Since you can talk and all."  
"Excuse my rudeness; I am Luna." The cat paused, then continued, "Will you humor me with something?"  
"Humor you? I'm already talking to you and acting like I'm actually going to keep this pretty jewelry, why not?"  
"Take that brooch I gave you and call out 'Moon Prism Power.' I guarantee you'll be shocked."  
"Well, Luna, here goes." Naru held the brooch above her head, calling 'Moon Prism Power!'  
  
The transformation power burst from the locket just as, a few blocks away, a certain dynamic duo collided again. And, as the Warrior of the Moon transformed, memories of thousands of years past flooded Usagi and Mamoru as they clung to each other in shock, acid words evaporating in their throats, a montage of images separate but connected obscuring reality.  
A new objective revealed itself to the advisor.  
The Senshi of Selene marveled at herself, her too-keen senses telling her that she was not dreaming. She believed herself, and the cat.  
The Princess and Prince stumbled to an alley, reeling from reliving snatches of an old old old life. 


	2. Puzzles

Title: Split Souls  
  
Author: Arialla Zarinth  
  
Chapter Two: Puzzles  
  
Email: crystalstarr89@yahoo.com  
  
$$*3/21/03, Tokyo, an alley in Juuban*$$  
  
Usagi and Mamoru gaped at one another, each pressed against the opposite wall of the alley from the other.  
  
"Do you feel," Mamoru began, "different?"  
  
"As if I were," Usagi paused, afraid Mamoru would laugh at her fancies, but continued, "someone else? Or had been?"  
  
"In another world almost?" A rat scurried between the two, causing Usagi to jump and squeal. "This is not a good place for you, Princess." Mamoru said off-hand. Usagi nodded, but froze.  
  
"Princess?" Without responding, Mamoru placed a hand on the small of her back and propelled the girl down the street.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/21/03, Tokyo, Osaka Naru's bedroom*$$  
  
"Is this real, Luna?" Sailor Moon asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is."  
  
"Why me? Why did you choose me to be, to be a superhero?"  
  
"There are more like you. We are sent to protect our Princess and, in doing so, fight the Enemy. That is all I can say."  
  
"Do I not deserve know who the Enemy I must fight is? Or perhaps who this Princess I'm supposed to be guarding is?"  
  
"Unfortunately, little is known. The Sailor Senshi have fought them before; it is an ancient Evil. It wants our Princess."  
  
"Well, who, no! Where is the princess? Here? How old is she? What does she look like? What country is she the princess of? What about the queen or king of this country?"  
  
"I do not know, yet. More is revealed to me at every step of the way. We will find her and protect her. Know this, Sailor Moon: the first attack is near. You must stay on your guard, and we must begin your training at once. If questions will not be asked, I would take residence with you. If not, there will be others."  
  
"You can stay here. When Mama returns home, I'll straighten everything out. For now,"  
  
"Do not forget to detransform." Luna admonished.  
  
Sailor Moon powered down, and immediately Naru felt the loss. Her senses dulled to normal perception. The feelings of strength, leadership, confidence were all gone. Once more she was just another junior high student, relaxing in her room after school, preparing to do her homework.  
  
Someone else noticed too. The insistant pounding pain at the base of Usagi's skull that had appeared when the memories did suddenly evaporated.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/23/03, Negaverse, Jadeite's chambers*$$  
  
The cautious general studied maps he had procured of this Tokyo he was supposed to overtake. It was one of the very few places on Earth where raw magic power was great enough to make into the headquarters of the conquest. Their current base in the North Pole was good for its remoteness from all human contact, but it was weak and too isolated from their victims.  
  
Jadeite decided to start in the "Juuban" district of Tokyo. There was a non-commercial area -- his mind said "public meditation garden", but the map said "park" -- to test the reliability of portals, youma control, and energy transfer.  
  
He went over his plan once more, checking for loopholes. It even took precautions against Tokyo's magic reacting to Negaverse magic and against protective wards around the city, though all reports showed possibilities of protection to be very slim.  
  
Jadeite summoned his first youma and began to lay out his plan, very slowly and precisely.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/24/03, Tokyo, Juuban Public Park*$$  
  
Naru chewed on the end of her pen, staring at her English worksheet. Foriegn languages were not her particular forte, though at least she was better than Usagi.  
  
"Monster!" A young boy's scream broke the peaceful hum of park life. Luna leaped up from her catnap, hissing in surprise. Naru abandoned her books in favor of a clump of brush.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
$$--break--  
  
*immediately preceding the attack, Tokyo, Chiba Mamoru's apartment*$$  
  
Mamoru handed Usagi the cup of hot tea, settling in a chair across the slim glass-and-stainless-steel coffee table, facing her. She raised the cup to her lips, eyelids fluttering down over her sky-coloured eyes. Mamoru's own blue eyes narrowed, studying his guest.  
  
He had always seen her trip, misstep, spill, drop, throw, and generally klutz out, yet... Her twin ponytails pooled on either side of her on the couch, beckoning him to run his hands through them. Funny how he had never really noticed how liquid those golden tresses were when they were in that long braid. Her lips normally spat insults before turning down in an adorable -- annoying, he corrected hurriedly, wondering what he was thinking, he had decided she was obnoxious, right? -- pout. Now they parted slightly in a satisfied "ah" as she swallowed the herb tea.  
  
Her innocence shown from her school girl outfit to her wide trusting eyes, but now she was more composed, a little more regal somehow. She raised her chin a bit higher, made eye contact a little stronger, held her shoulders straighter, and crossed her ankles lightly beneath the seat.  
  
"Ooo" She whimpered, raising her head. "Just like before..."  
  
Three days before -- when the memories came -- Mamoru had escorted her home with instructions to drop by when she was ready to talk. Now she was in his apartment, and that pounding had returned.  
  
"What's just like before, Usagi-san?"  
  
"When the memories, or whatever they are, came the other day, my head began to hurt. It stopped when we were heading towards my house. Now...it just came back."  
  
"Do you think its connected? To the memories, I mean."  
  
"I would think so--ARG!" Usagi gasped in pain, muscles going rigid. The tea cup shattered on the floor. Mamoru scrambled over the coffee table to cradle Usagi in his arms as she began to fall forward towards the broken china.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*immediately following the attack, Tokyo, Juuban Public Park*$$  
  
Sailor Moon shook wildly, staring at the pile of ash before her. The sight of the creature had turned her legs to jelly; she had been too frightened to move, that is, until Luna came, shouting encouragement at her, the same training drills they had been doing after school. The mere memory of the horror terrified her.  
  
It had been almost twice her height with greasy matted black hair and crumpled dusty skin barely covering roughly-hewn bones.  
  
"Who are you?" An imperious voice demanded, bringing Sailor Moon's attention to a blonde-haired man standing a few yards away. A black hole floated behind him in the air, widening even as she watched to an opening large enough for the man to walk through.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice, Defender of Innocents, and Protector of Tokyo!" She firmed her stance, staring down the man in front of her.  
  
"It won't be so easy next time, little girl. A light show and some angry speech won't be enough to save you." With a sneer he stepped through the black gash in the air. It closed seamlessly behind him.  
  
"You fought well, Sailor Moon, just like we practiced. You were not in true danger a single time." Luna commended her ward.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed, eyes returning glumly to the ashes once more. The breeze ruffled her short red hair as it brough her the sounds of gradually quieting panic. The sailor fuku she wore was white in the torso with a shockingly short blue skrit and a wide red bow on the chest with her brooch in the center, much like the way she wore it on her school uniform. In fact, the whole fuku seemed to be a parody on her uniform...almost a crime fighter/Playboy bunny parody. The sleeves were bare caps of material that covered her shoulders; the wide square blue collar threatened to obscure them from view. Her red boots with white accents came up to her knees. Matching crecents dangled from her ears. A gold tiara with a red stone rested cold on her forehead -- its magic had destroyed the youma.  
  
She destransformed, cuddling the feline Lunarian that jumped into her arms.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3\24\03, Negaverse, Throne Room*$$  
  
Jadeite trembled, kneeling before the great black skull throne.  
  
The woman before him should have been gorgeous. She was pale as if she had never seen sunlight, with fire red hair crackling down her back. Piercing green eyes radiated power and ice. A slinky purple dress molded to her figure before puddling at her feet. The purple fabric ended slightly more than halfway up her breasts, where two black upside down crescents topped her full chest, black lace joining the black and purple. A tiara of cold black onyx, much like Sailor Moon's, symbolized her dark power.  
  
That same power had twisted her body. A small hooked horn ripped through her arm at the shoullder. Her hands were rough and kinked with long pointed blook-red metal nails. Those talons didn't make even a whisper of sound as they pased one another over the seeing sphere.  
  
Beryl's seeing sphere was mounted on a smooth black staff, ending in a twisted dragon's claw that grasped the magic ball, continually filled with a dark churning grey fog.  
  
The entire far wall of the chamber was black rock not seen on Earth. The throne grew out of it, as did the massive skull that topped the 'royal' seat, gaping in a scream of fear. More bones were seen in the rock, though all were of the same black stuff. The wall was smooth and unbroken, except for the skull throne. All was cold to the touch, a soul-chilling iciness.  
  
"Jadeite, my lovely General Jadeite, like the youngest boy of four. Certainly you are the freshest." Her voice hissed silkily. "Perhaps you will join me one of these evenings."  
  
"If it pleases the Queen, I would be honored." T'would be a dangerous thing, sharing her bed. More dangerous than being the lowest general. If any of the four could dream of having that priviledge with some power or dignity, it would be Kunzite.  
  
"Perhaps. Tell me of your mission, how did it go?"  
  
"The common humans flee at the sight of a youma or fall prone on the ground. The magic of Tokyo is hidden deep, deep down. It was not reactant."  
  
"Where is the youma you took? It should be here with you, so I can inspect it. Call it."  
  
"Forgive me, my Queen, I cannot."  
  
"You said the humans were defenseless. Did it rebel and run? Why did you not catch it or punish it?"  
  
"Alone, or in groups, the humans are. They have a lone madien warrior to protect them. She is scared and dauntless simultaneously, but her magic is strong. Not the magic of Tokyo, Highness, but a different source. She calls herself Sailor Moon."  
  
"And the youma?"  
  
"Ashes, my Queen."  
  
"Cursed be this Sailor Moon, and curses on you! Go, now, before I kill you, useless boy!" Beryl raged, prompting Jadeite to scurry out quickly.  
  
Beryl looked deep into the seeing sphere, searching for a clue about this new obstacle, but the grey was darker than she had ever seen it, very close a true black, obscuring vision completely. She cursed again, shoving the bauble aside. Her wretched hands snatched up her stave, a gnarled and warped thing as tall as she, a mite thicker than her arm. The dark queen followed long deserted runs of the great warren down, down, down, ever deeper...  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Coming Soon...Chapter Three: The Royals  
  
/\Usagi & Mamoru talk about their past & present/\  
  
/\Beryl talks to the Great Leader/\  
  
/\Mamoru makes an interesting request.../\ 


	3. The Royals

Title: Split Souls  
  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
  
Chapter Three: The Royals  
  
Email: crystalstarr89@yahoo.com  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/24/03, Tokyo, Chiba Mamoru's apartment*$$  
  
Usagi trembled in Mamoru's arms, confused and frightened. He murmured a string of soothing nonsense into her hair, gently stroking her back as he held her tightly.  
  
"It hurt, oh it hurts so bad." Usagi tilted her head back, looking up at Mamoru. A moon flickered on her forehead. "It was like someone had been trying to crush my skull and then they succeeded." She pulled back slightly. Mamoru in response held her tighter, aching to keep her close.  
  
"Usako,"  
  
"Usako?" Usagi tried to pull back even more. "It was Odango Atama a few days before."  
  
"So? Am I still just Mamoru-baka? The one who makes you angry?"  
  
"Whatever you are now, Chiba-san, it is warped by this person inside me."  
  
"Don't you see? The person inside me is /me/ somehow. His, my, name is Endymion,"  
  
"Prince of Earth. She is Serenity,"  
  
"Endymion's lover." Mamoru whispered.  
  
"Princess of the Moon." The more she opened her mouth, the more her memories sharpened. "I remember... I was forbidden to go to Earth. We all were. Earth had abandoned the Alliance, no, had refused to be in the Alliance early on."  
  
"You came anyway,"  
  
"I met you,"  
  
"We fell in love."  
  
"NO!" Usagi shovered her way out of Mamoru's arms, backing away, arms held in front of her protectively. There was something in Mamoru's stormy blue eyes, an intensity that she had never seen in him. In fact, she'd never seen any emotion in his eyes, except for possible irritation. "I'm not going to be turned into something I"m not! I hate you, and you hate me. Nothing has changed."  
  
"I never hated you. You were always mooning over Motoki; I had to make you notice me somehow." Mamoru's look was of pure horror. He clenched his teeth together. What was it about this girl that could always make him so loose-tongued?  
  
The quiet noise of the TV was audible in the sudden silence. The emergency news alert broke the sobbing of some soap opera star, making a new focus point for the tension in the room. Mamoru sat down on the couch, finding the remote and turning up the volume. Usagi and Mamoru watched calmly through the story of a monster attacking in the park until the people's savior was mentioned.  
  
"Eyewitnesses report that a single girl banished the monster. She is reported to look slightly like Sailor V and to have called herself Sailor Moon." A sketch of the superhero flashed on the screen.  
  
Mamoru's memories tickled, but nothing more. Usagi fell with a thump onto the couch next to him, eyes and mouth in perfect circles. That golden moon flickered on her forehead again.  
  
"A senshi of the Moon? How could that be? No one from my planet trained with the senshi except me when I began to learn the use of the Crystal." The pieces hit in her mind, though it confused her, "If I, if Serenity, is suddenly in my, Usagi's, mind, could part of me, the Princess be... no that's silly." Usagi shook off the suspicion as preposterous, as if the rest of the situation wasn't.  
  
Mamoru wondered how Usagi couldn't accept Serenity as herself. He had absorbed Endymion completely.  
  
"Two separate selves housed in one body? Usagi and Serenity. How could this be? You are one and the same."  
  
"No! She is separate from me! I'm Tsukino Usagi, my parents are Ikuko & Kenji, I have a younger brother named Shingo! She is Serenity III, daughter of Serenity II and Solaris..." The memories faltered. "She lived on the /Moon/ as a monarch-to-be! That's insane!"  
  
"But..you are just her reincarnation." Mamoru felt like he was a broken record, repeating the same thing over and over.  
  
"Do you except me to give up a family, a whole life, because of some paranormal intrusion of my mind?!"  
  
"Will you be completely honest with me?"  
  
"Um, hai."  
  
"A week ago, what did you think of me?"  
  
"Mamo-baka, don't change the subject!" She blushed slightly, not even noticing the insult had turned into a pet name now.  
  
"I'm not, you'll see. Answer." He kept his smile to himself over the shortened name and the blush.  
  
"At first glance, you were incredibly attractive," she admitted grudgingly. Was that a blush on his face? "but as soon as you opened your mouth it didn't matter any more. You were a complete jerk with the biggest ego I had ever seen." Well, /that/ was definately a wince. "Yet you were so mysterious, and I could see the way you had bonded with 'toki-kun, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be someone you trusted like that, to really know you." She looked at him expectantly, feeling raw and vunerable in front of this cool upperclassman who constantly reminded her of her childish shortcomings.  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now you have softened. I see how hard you try to protect yourself, like the way you flipped when you told me why you always teased me. I also see glimpses of someone else, someone Serenity knew."  
  
"Look, you already relate your life and Serenity's. They mimick each other. We are almost the same age now as when Serenity and Endymion met."  
  
"They are barely similar! Your life and Endymion's are barely similar! Terrans, even you High Royals, never left family! Your life is so not Endymion's; he struggled with the lies his father had passed down to him, the prejuidices against the Alliance! I noticed there's not a single picture of a person in this apartment! It's a freakishly neat bachelor pad! Where is your father? Your treacherous mother?" The last was Serenity to Endymion, the moon flashed again.  
  
"Mamoru's parents died in a car accident when I was 6. I remember nothing of them. Gaia and Teron were loyal, just monarchs!"  
  
"Defending your family, like always, Endy! If it hadn't been for them, we wouldn't have watched our friends-- " The blood that anger had rushed to her face drained away. Her eyes glistened wetly, and her hands flew to cover her mouth, mentally cursing it.  
  
"What?" Mamoru blinked, confused. Usagi grabbed for the last of the sentence, but too late.  
  
"The memories aren't constant. I don't know what I was just saying... Mamoru-san, your parents, I never knew, I'm so so so sorry...gomen...gomen..." She stuttered brokenly.  
  
"No pity, Usagi-san. I will not accept your pity. It happened, and I moved on." Usagi did not have the courage to call him on that lie, so she fled before they could speak any further.  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/26/03, Negaverse, Chamber of the Great Leader*$$  
  
Beryl trembled, face pressed into the ground, trying to shove her pride deep, deep down to where it was undectecible.   
  
"Stop fooling around, girl, and get those monsters of yours to gather me more energy!"  
  
"Yes, Great Leader, I shall! There was only a minor setback. General, ah, I mean, um, I will have provided for it this time."  
  
"Let it be so. You are no general over my army, girl, because these youma aren't organized enough to be called an army, but please me and perhaps I will honor you with that title."  
  
"Yes, Great Leader, thank you."  
  
"Get to work."  
  
Beryl rose, grabbing hurriedly at her stave. Above, she threw herself on her throne, casting the stave aside. Thick blood welled from her hand. The stave was studded with jagged shards of glass, and in her haste to escape more of Metallia's anger, Beryl had impaled her hand on one of the shards.  
  
"Jadeite!" She screamed.  
  
"Yes, my Queen?" The general appeared, kneeling, with the other three watching in the shadows.  
  
"Fix this stupid problem! Kill the girl! Nothing must stand in our way. The Great Leader is most displeased with you. Fix this!" Beryl continued to scream, blood rushing out of her hand onto her dress. "Fix it! Kill her!"  
  
$$--break--  
  
*3/30/03, Tokyo, Crown Game Center*$$  
  
"Konnichiwa, Naru-chan!" Usagi called across the arcade from her perch at the new Sailor V game.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan. Have you done that Social Studies essay yet? I just finished; it's a killer." Naru asked her best friend, touching up Usagi's odangos idly.  
  
"Well...no...but 'toki-kun told me they were getting the new Sailor V game today, so I had to come check it out. I'll do that essay later." Usagi smiled innocently as Naru sat down at the game next to her. A small shiver ran down her spine when two hands gently squeezed her shoulders, followed by that melting voice.  
  
"You really should take you school work more seriously, Usagi-chan. How are you planning on making it into high school? Or are you staying in 8th grade forever?"  
  
"My schoolwork is none of your business, you conceited, um, snob! Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Now is that any way to treat someone who's just trying to help?"  
  
"Get a life." Usagi rolled her eyes and stood, shaking Mamoru off, "C'mon, Naru-chan, let's go get a milkshake!" The two girls walked over to the counter.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Why were you so rude to that boy? He's really super cute," Naru asked quietly.  
  
"Oh, Mamoru-baka? Everybody knows he only talks to me to tease me. He's--"  
  
"Who are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked, delivering the two's desserts. "Mamoru-kun?"  
  
"Who else?" She glanced at the man in question.  
  
He was leaning against the Sailor V game, fingers plying the hem of his green blazer. Usagi noted the slight movement and wondered what's gotten under his skin. A girl was standing in front of him, tossing her jet black hair and fluttering bronze-dusted eyelids over violet eyes. She wore a TA Private Girls' School uniform, one of the richest school in Tokyo. Just the type of girl for Mamoru, pretty, rich, and probably smart too.  
  
Usagi felt a stab of jealousy and heard a tiny voice in the back of her head murmur, 'Endy is mine; stay away from him!' towards the flirty girl. Usagi stood abruptly.  
  
"I have to go, um, do that essay now. If I fail another assignment, Mama will ground me for the rest of my life." She supplied quickly, moving to the door, trying to avoiding catching sight of Mamoru and the girl.  
  
"Ja Usagi-chan!" Motoki and Naru called. Their voices drew Mamoru's atention to the door. He excused himself and hurried out behind his princess.  
  
Usagi wandered slowly down the sidewalk, having no real desire to do her schoolwork. Someone grabbed her from behind and ushered her into a derserted store.  
  
"Huh? Mamoru?" She gasped.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me, Usako?" He mumbled into her hair, pulling her against him.  
  
"Don't call me that! I'm not avoiding you! Let me go!" She struggled against him.  
  
"Please, Usagi-chan, don't run from me. I know I wasn't the nicest person in the past, but I told you why I acted like that. You always set me so off balance." He tried to chuckle, but it stuck in his throat. "You're even doing it now. Won't you give me a chance?"  
  
"Give you or Endymion a chance?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Give you a chance? Nu-uh, don't think having a whole other person shoved into me is going to make me forget how puny you made me feel. Go back to your little private school girlfriend in there, and leave me out of your life!"  
  
"Please, Usagi-chan! I know I was horrible; I want to make it up to you! Please...we can't just stay away from each other forever. Do you think it's just chance that we both had these people implanted into us, suddenly, at the same time?"  
  
"Well, obviously, some weird psyche-beam hit the exact spot we were standing on and since we were together these two outta-whack ghosts landed inside us. That's all there is to it..."  
  
"Usagi! Listen to yourself! We're reincarnations, not people hit by a beam! Besides, do you think Serenity and Endymion would consent to living apart? They love each other!"  
  
"But we don't!" She pleaded, "They just got stuck with rotten luck!"  
  
"Do you really hate me that much?" He whispered.  
  
"I"m scared that this is all one big ploy for you to make me feel even worse...that's all."  
  
"So you don't trust me. Please, Usagi-chan, please just give me a chance to prove all that you're saying wrong!"  
  
"Will it make you let me go?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Fine. One chance."  
  
"Thank you!" He grinned, "Will, that is, would you like to go to them, um, go to dinner with me Friday night?"  
  
"I accept your offer, as ill-phrased as it was." She injected the barb with the acceptance. "Call me, or actually I guess I'll see you around before then. So we can work out the details."  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Coming soon...Chapter Four: The Second Senshi  
  
/\Sailor Mercury revealed!/\  
  
/\Tuxedo Mask makes his first entrance...suitably adjusted to fit his new alter ego hehe/\  
  
/\is the girl-in-the-arcade more determined to get Mamoru than he expected?/\  
  
/\who is she, anyways?/\ 


	4. The Second Senshi

Title: Split Souls  
  
Author: AriallaZarinth  
  
Chapter Four: The Second Senshi  
  
Email: crystalstarr89@yahoo.com  
  
$$*4/2/03, Tokyo, Juuban Jr. High*$$  
  
"Mizuno Ami has top socres /again/. How does she do it?" Usagi moaned, glaring at her own pathetic grade.  
  
"She actually studies, Usagi-chan, plus I head she goes to an elite cram school." Naru confided.  
  
"Been listening to Umino's gossip?" Usagi teased.  
  
"Did you see Mizuno-san's new scores?" Umino asked, bouncing up to the two girls and adjusting his glasses. "I heard she goes to Crystal Academy every day! I only go two days a week and it's almost too much work for me!"  
  
$$*4/2/03, Tokyo, Juuban Public Park*$$  
  
"I've been informed of odd energy coming from Crystal Academy. I think it deserves some investigation." Luna informed Naru as the two lounged in the park, "Also, I think I've found the second senshi. However, we must procede with care; she is closely tied to that school."  
  
"Who is it, Luna?" Naru asked eagerly.  
  
"I am not entirely sure. She will be revealed in time." Luna hedged before coming up with a more plausible excuse for withholding the girl's identity, "You must remember, she has abnormally high energy levels -- that is why I think she is a senshi -- and is tied to a possible source of dark energy. She could very well be an Enemy not a Senshi."  
  
$$*4/2/03, Tokyo, Crown Game Center*$$  
  
"So, what's this I hear about you asking Usagi-chan out?" Motoki asked, serving Mamoru his coffee with a wink.  
  
"What have you heard?" Mamoru asked warily.  
  
"That you tracked her down the other afternoon and pleaded for a chance to take her to the movies."  
  
"Motoki-kun, when are you going to stop listening to gossip," Mamoru poured his coffee into a styrofoam cup, standing to go, "I'm not going to the movies." He walked out, leaving his counter-polishing friend to puzzle that one out.  
  
"Mamoru-kun? Does that mean you're not taking her out? Does it? Mamoru-kun!"  
  
$$*4/3/03, immediately after school, Tokyo, Juuban Mall*$$  
  
"So, what are we looking for?" Naru asked, eyes sweeping the building.  
  
"Something cute, casual, flirty," Usagi replied, dragging her friend into the mall.  
  
"Usagi-chan, how exactly did you end up scoring a date with an incredibly hunky high school guy who you proclaim hates you?"  
  
"It's complicated." Usagi brightened, "Mama even gave me extra money, since this is my first date an' all."  
  
$$*4/3/03, late afternoon, Tokyo, Crystal Academy*$$  
  
"But I could never sneak in, Luna! Crystal student have special IDs and stuff, plus I'm not even at the right time to go to one of the classes! I'd be way late." Naru protested, hiding around the corner from Crystal Academy's entrance.  
  
"I have something for you, Naru. You can only use this in special situations for senshi business." Luna reached into her subspace pocket, back-flipping to reveal a...pen? "This is the Luna Pen. Call 'Disguise Power' and it will change your appearance accordingly."  
  
"Disguise Power! Change me into a college recruiter!" Naru winked at Luna, opening he rpurse. "Hop in; I'll get you past security." When Luna complied, Naru walked to the front door. "Excuse me? Sir?"  
  
"You're not allowed in without proper ID." He barked mechanically. Naru gulped and tapped the picture ID clipped on her jacket.  
  
"I'm a recruiter for Lunar College. I was told to observe classes at this time. Which way are they?"  
  
"Second floor." He admitted gruffly, letting her pass.  
  
$$*4/3/03, Tokyo, Crown Game Center*$$  
  
Motoki finished the last few drinks waiting to be served, pointing out the new games to his customers.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, handle anything while I'm on break." Motoki winked at his brooding friend and headed to the staff lounge.  
  
$$*4/3/03, Tokyo, Crystal Academy classroom*$$  
  
"Mizuno-san! Why aren't you using our computer program?" The teacher snapped, realizing her prize student wasn't staring at the brainwashing screen.  
  
"I don't need anything like that to help me study. I'd just rather use a textbook like I'm familiar with; I'm sorry." Ami responded calmly.  
  
"No, but you will be sorry!" The teacher growled, one hand clenching around the teen's neck.  
  
"Hey! I'm the recruiter for Lunar College, and your school isn't measuirng up!" Naru yelled from the doorway. "Moon Prism Power!" As Naru transformed, Luna ran to a safer observation point. "I'm Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"  
  
"Class! You have given maximum energy. Awaken and take care of this Moon nuisence." The teacher chuckled, dropping the human illusion. "Final exam time, Sailor Moon! Don't cheat, or you classmates may kill you!" Razor-sharp test papers flew at the young superhero. Sailor Moon managed to dodge most of them, but one caught her fuku, pinning her to the wall. Sailor Moon screamed as the possessed students closed in on her...  
  
$$*4/3/03, Tokyo, Crown Game Center's staff lounge*$$  
  
Motoki whistled to himself, flopping into a chair to watch TV for fifteen minutes, unaware of the battle being fought across town. Suddenly a scream resounded in his head, and the next thing Motoki knew, he was dashing across roofs, hoping his hat didn't fall off.  
  
$$*Back to the fight*$$  
  
An orange rose whizzed past Sailor Moon, impeding her attackers' progress, as another freed her from the wall. She looked up to her savior. Standing in an open window was a tall man wearing a formal white tuxedo. A dark green cape swirled around him; a white top hat was tilted over blonde hair, and a white domino mask hid his eyes. He held another perfectly blossomed orange rose.  
  
"Get away from me!" Ami screamed, forcing her way out of the youma's grip. A symbol shone blue on her forehead.  
  
"Ami! Take this pen, and call out 'Mercury Power.'" Luna advised, throwing a blue henshin stick to the frightened girl.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami called, holding the pen between her and the beast like a barrier. "I'm Sailor Mercury! Knowledge is a treasure, and you exploited those who seek it. I'll make you pay for that...Shabon Spray!" The icy fog blanketed the computer lab.  
  
"Now, Sailor Moon!" The mysterious man shouted, knowing she had to finish off the monster.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara, leaping to throw the discus over the students' heads, "Moon Tiara Action!"  
  
"NO! Garobennn!" The youma shrieked its name as it died, as so many of the creatures tend to do.  
  
"Well done, Sailor Senshi." The man conceded.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked breathlessly, staring up at him with hearts in her eyes.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Kamen." He turned and hopped nimbly away.  
  
$$*Back at the arcade*$$  
  
"Mamoru-kun? Are you listening to me? Mamoru-kun? Are you alright?" The girl from TA Girls' School was back, pestering Mamoru with her flirtation. He clutched his head, wondering if the skull-splitting pain he just had was like what Usagi had described the other day. "Mamoru-kun,"  
  
"Really, Rei-san, I'm fine. Just a headache, that's all." He went back to his thoughts. 'Did Usagi just have another episode like this? I need to talk to her.' He nodded and mindlesly mutterd affirmative noises at whatever Hino Rei was babbling about. Motoki's re-entrance into the arcade caused a stop to his rapid-fire thinking.  
  
"...so here's my number and address. I'll see you Saturday." Rei tucked the paper in Mamoru's hand and left, smirking victoriously at the blond pigtailed girl she passed in the doorway.  
  
$$*4/3/03, Tokyo, outside Crystal Academy*$$  
  
"Ah, Osaka-san," Ami mumbled, eyes on the ground. The poor bookworm was painfully shy; scared to even talk to her fellow warrior.  
  
"Please! Just call me Naru-chan. I can call you Ami-chan, right? I mean, you just don't know how happy I am -- relieved, really -- to have another senshi on the job with me."  
  
"Girls, tomorrow we will meet at the Crown immediately after school. We must discuss Tuxedo Kamen,"  
  
"He was so dreamy," Naru sighed, "The way he just swooped in and saved me; roses, a tuxedo, and a rescuer, what more could a girl want?"  
  
"I'll do a little research too, Luna." Ami supplied helpfully.  
  
"Well I'm glad we have at least one dedicated senshi. We'll also set up a training schedule...though I hear the patch of forest we were using is going to become a butterfly garden very soon."  
  
"Is that all, Luna? 'Cause I think Ami needs some video games...after battle therapy, y'know. Oh, and you can meet Usagi-chan! She's my best friend." Naru smiled at Ami, pulling the girl down the sidewalks to the famed arcade.  
  
(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)  
  
Coming Soon...Chapter Five: Usagi's and Mamoru's First Date (Heaven or Hell?)  
  
/\Yes they finally go on the date.../\  
  
/\Does Mamoru blow his chance? What exactly went on with him & Rei at the arcade? Did he agree to go on a date with her?/\  
  
/\'Serenity' and 'Sailor Moon' meet...maybe. I haven't decided yet. haha! maybe you could review and influence my decision/\ 


End file.
